Restableciendo lazos dorados
by Kasumi Tsukagami
Summary: A lo dorados se les dio la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente, pero la hermandad jamás había estado tan dividida. ¿Podrán superar aquellos obstáculos y ser la anterior hermandad unida?
1. Chapter 1

**Ola aquí Kasumi con mi 3 historia de Saint Seiya que emoción! Me siento nerviosa ya que este es un cambio grande para mi :) así que pues en esta historia los dorados se encuentran separados por diversas razones, algunas muy tristes, y otras patéticas pero que así sucedió así que espero que disfruten de esta historia ;) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si no a Masami Kurumada-sensei! :)**

**Chapter 1:Problemas en el santuario.**

Era un día solitario en el santuario, muy tranquilo, incluso, demasiado. Athena había logrado que sus santos dorados revivieran, pero desde ese entonces, nada era igual, al parecer todo estaba bien pero, por alguna extraña razón no se hablaban desde que obtuvieron la vida, prácticamente era como si fueran desconocidos. Este pequeño asunto le preocupaba mucho a Athena ya que no deseaba la soledad para sus caballeros.

-Señorita Saori! Señorita Saori!-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Kiki?-

De la nada el pequeño peli-naranja entró corriendo a los aposentos de Athena, donde ella se encontraba en su trono muy pensante ante la solución del dilema anterior.

-Señorita Saori no se si lo haya notado, pero últimamente mi maestro Mu y también el señor Shion se encuentran actuando muy raro, a mi maestro lo noto muy triste. y cuando le pregunto siempre me evade-

Saori sonrió ante la inocencia del niño y lo invitó a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

-Aunque no lo creas, lo he llegado a notar (Aunque sea la diosa de la sabiduría no se le cree xD), pero no solo es el pequeño Kiki, al parecer esto le ha pasado a los demás caballeros, hay algo en ellos que cambió desde que los reviví-

-¿Con todos los caballeros? Pero si ellos antes eran una hermandad muy unida, debió de haber pasado algo grave en verdad-

-Si, pero debo de hacer algo ya que no puedo permitir que les pase esto, ellos son hermanos de armas, deben de estar juntos para que puedan triunfar contra el mal-

-Tengo una idea Señorita Saori- El niño saltó muy feliz de las piernas de la diosa para quedar enfrente de ella con una gran y pilla sonrisa. -Sin que me noten entraré en todos los templos y averiguare cuál es le problema de cada caballero y le traeré lo que obtenga y decidiremos que hacer para que vuelva a estar todo como antes-

-Kiki esa es una buena idea, ve con cautela a los templos y tráeme la información que obtengas-

-Claro señorita Saori iré y regresaré lo más pronto posible- El pequeño empezó a dirigirse a la salida cuando bruscamente se detuvo para encarar nuevamente a la diosa- Señorita Saori ¿Cree que igualmente debería vigilar al señor Shion?- La verdad es que aunque no lo admitiera deseaba que la respuesta fuera no ya que él podría descubrirlo. Athena le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y asintió con un movimiento suave. Kiki tragó con dificultad mas decidido salió de los aposentos a empezar su investigación.

Hacía ya mas de 1 hora que una hora que había partido a empezar con su investigación y ya se dirigía con la diosa, en realidad el trabajo fue un poco duro.

En Aries no hubo muchos problemas ya el siempre se encontraba allí, solo tuvo que observar a su maestro y ver sus reacciones para darse cuenta de cual era el problema que lo agobiaba, aunque le parecía que su maestro exageraba.

En Tauro no tuvo porque esconderse, en cambio Aldebarán lo trató de muy buena manera, incluso lo invitó a comer un dulce pastel, no cabía duda de que era un hombre muy bondadoso.

En Géminis... allí si hubo problemas, Kanon no se encontraba ya que Saori lo había enviado con Julián por parte de la fundación Kido para arreglar ciertos asuntos, y la verdad... Saga era un desastre! así que andaba echando maldiciones y se encontraba sumamente enfuriado, Kiki sintió que su vida corría peligro, mas obtuvo la información que necesitaba y se fue corriendo del lugar.

En cáncer... ese si fue un show, aparte de que a Kiki le daba pavor esa casa con tantos rostros se aventuró y decidió observar al maléfico cangrejo, con él se entretuvo un buen rato ya que este se la pasaba atormentando a los rostros en los muros de su casa, mas en uno de sus muchos comentarios se le escapó la razón de su exilio y Kiki no dudo en pasar de inmediato a la siguiente casa.

En Leo se sintió ya mas a gusto ya que Aioria era calmado y la verdad le agradaba mucho pero cuando este dijo cierta frase que tenía que ver con el orgullo de un León le dio la pista a su problema.

En Virgo bueno la verdad pasó esa casa de largo ya que ya sabía los motivos y si se quedaba no iba conseguir nada, mas que ver como Shaka se quedaba sentado por horas y horas a meditar.

En Libra decidio esperarse un poco más ya que le daba el presentimiento que si lo investigaba a detalle sabría cual era el problema con su maestro y no tardó mucho en decifrarlo mas cuando este notó su prescensia Kiki se fue a toda velocidad de la casa.

En Escorpio no fue difícil saber el motivo, ya que él siempre expresaba bien sus emociones así que no tuvo que quedarse mucho tiempo, y salió del templo sin problemas.

En Sagitario primero no encontró a nadie, mas bien, Aioros lo encontró a él, Kiki confiando en Aioros le explico el encargo de su diosa, y este decidió no entretenerlo mas y dejarlo continuar con su trabajo, no había duda de que ese hombre era muy gentil.

En Capricornio tuvo que esperarse un buen rato ya que Shura se encontraba puliendo la gran estatua que estaba en ese templo, mas cuando su tarea fue terminada no taró mucho en descifrar el misterio del guardián, además, de que en otra casa ya había tenido alguna idea de los motivos.

En Acuario, bueno... Camus era extremadamente frío y jamás admitiría cual era su problema, de hecho, Kiki creyó que como siempre le era indiferente a tantas cosas ni se había percatado de cierto problema que traía cierto guardián con el, así que simplemente se dirigió al último templo.

En Piscis no tuvo que hacer nada mas que pasar de largo, ya que el Pisciano se encontraba maldiciendo a gritos la razón de su enojo, tanto era que ni se percató de la presencia del pequeño.

Kiki subió hasta la habitación del patriarca contento de que por fin había acabado su encargo y pasaría toda la información a la señorita Saori, mas cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su meta fue detenido por una grave voz que lo llamó.

-¿ A dónde te diriges Kiki?- El pequeño paró en seco ya que reconoció al hombre dueño de esa poderosa voz.

-S-señor S-shion di-digo Patriarca emmm... este verá ... yo- Kiki intentó explicarse mas fue interrumpido por una dulce voz.

-él a venido por ordenes mías Shion-

-Si ese es el caso me disculpo Diosa Athena- Saori sonrió dulcemente y contestó.

-No hay de que preocuparse. Kiki supongo que ya tienes lo que te encargué, ven conmigo por favor- Kiki se sintió aliviado de no tener que lidiar con el patriarca, ya que seguramente iba a descubrir que le escondía algo, y sin más se retiró junto con la diosa para discutir los asuntos pendientes.

-Y bien Kiki ¿Pudiste recaudar la información que te pedí?-

-Si señorita Saori- exclamó con orgullo- Y las razones son...-

**Sorry si este capi no es muy largo pero es la introducción, prometo que los demás serán más largos ^^/ **

**En el próximo capítulo ponré algunas de las razones, las cuales vendrán con flashbacks para que vean como estuvo todo este asuntillo.**

**Bueno eso es todo Chao! espero contar con su lectura en el próximo capi ;)**

**Kasumi Tsukagami fuera! **


	2. Chapter 2: Razones (Aries a Virgo)

**Hola Kasumi Tsukagami reportándose con ustedes ^^/ gracias a sempai01, BrokenNiCeHEaRt, Blue Forever y a JFR por sus reviews me alegran que quieren que continúe con esta historia. Sorry si no publico tan seguido es que ya saben escuela :/**

**En este capítulo veremos la razones del enojo de los caballeros de Aries a Virgo \^w^/**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**Flashback**

Era un día calmado en el templo de Aries, su guardián se encontraba en las escaleras sentado mirando hacia el cielo azul. La hermosa brisa jugaban von sus violáceos cabellos que de repente interferían en su vista.

-Buenos días Mu- El lemuriano se vio interrumpido por la voz de un hombre rubio que se encontraba unos cuantos escalones abajo.

-Buenos días Shaka- Contestó sin darle mucha importancia al saludo

-Tienes algo? Desde que la diosa Athena nos revivió, te noto muy raro y distante- Shaka se notaba preocupado por el comportamiento de su amigo, aunque... no era el único que tenía esos problemas

-Si quieres saber la verdad... si-

-Y me quieres decir que pasó?-

-Eso es lo que quiero que tú me digas- Mu volteó a ver a Shaka seriamente, en sus ojos se podía observar un poco de tristeza

-Pero como voy a saber si no me has dicho nada?- Mu suspiró con pesadumbre y volvió su vista a aquel bello paisaje

-Por qué no me dijiste lo de las Salas Gemelas?- Shaka se sentía aún mas confundido que antes

-Ni entiendo porque tiene tanta importancia eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo-

-No tenías porque hacerlo tu solo, pudiste haberme pedido ayuda o decirme tu plan-

-Creo que hay que meditar esta situación y encontraremos la respuesta- Mu volteó a ver con cierta cara de fastidio

-Acaso todo lo tienes que meditar?-

-Claro esa es la mejor solución para todo- Mu solo sentía su vena de la frente estaba a punto de estallar. De un momento a otro Shaka ya se encontraba del otro lado del templo de Aries, y las puertas de este ya se encontraban cerradas. Shaka pudo percibir como el cosmos de Mu se elevó con furia por unos instantes. La verdad es que no se esperaba eso del siempre calmado ariano, así que se fue a su templo a meditar .

**Flashback **(Tauro)

Aldebarán se encontraba cocinando felizmente en su casa, hasta que una fuerte cosmo energía salió repentinamente de la casa de Aries haciéndolo distraerse de sus actividades y tirar todo lo que había preparado.

-Maldición, tendré que empezar de nuevo- Aldebarán empezó a recoger todo cuando vio a Shaka que pasaba con un rostro pensativo.- Buenos días caballero de Virgo-Saludó cortésmente.

-Ah? Claro Buenos días Aldebarán-

-Sucede algo?-

-No, nada de importancia... Por cierto el patriarca quiere verte-

-Esta bien en un momento...- Cuando se dio cuenta Shaka ya se había ido, aunque la verdad ya no le extrañaba ese comportamiento de sus compañeros desde que fueron revividos.

Subió por todos los templos a la sala patriarcal, pero en su camino veía las actitudes de todos con tristeza. Saga se veía decaído, Death Mask (DM) orgulloso, Aioria testarudo como siempre, Shaka... bueno a él meditando como siempre, Dohko melancólico, Milo entre explosivo y dolido, Aioros... hasta eso el estaba tranquilo, incluso lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa, Camus indiferente ante todo como era de esperarse, Afrodita se veía herido, incluso el gran patriarca se veía diferente!.

Tuvo una charla con él y después volvió a su templo, ¡Como extrañaba aquellos días cuando niños que estaban siempre juntos, sonriendo y platicando, también cuando los mayores los cuidaban y regañaban por sus travesuras, en verdad deseaba volver a aquellos tiempos de alegría y felicidad.

**Flashback **(Géminis)

Saga se encontraba sentado en un sillón, viendo únicamente al techo perdido en sus pensamientos. Aunque fuera increíble y casi imposibles tenías miedo, si ¡El gran caballero de géminis considerado uno de los más poderosos entre los dorados tenía miedo! Miedo de que aquella faceta de él se apoderara nuevamente en su cuerpo, ¿Qué tal si lastimaba a alguien nuevamente? Simplemente no podía tolerar aquella idea. Dio un hondo suspiro al recordar todo lo pasado.

-¿Tan mal te sientes?- Saga volteó rápidamente a ver a su acompañante.

-A-Aioros- *¡Perfecto!* pensó Saga Justo apareció la persona a la que menos encontrar en ese momento.

-Hola Saga me da gusto verte- dijo mientras se acercaba a élcon una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Igualmente Aioros- La verdad es que le incomodaba su compañía, desde lo sucedido hace 13 años siempre se culpó por su muerte, él siendo el causante de la muertge de su propio amigo, a él le parecia increíble que después de todo se le acercara tan tranquilamente. ¿Acaso no le temía después de todo?. él era un riesgo para todos!, nadie debía acercarsele, si lo hacian tal vez salieran lastimados, estaba seguro de eso y no quería correr riesgos, ya no podría sosportarlo.

-¿Cómo has estado Saga?-

-Bien... sabes Aioros quisiera estar s-solo-

-¿No crees que es mejor tener un poc de compañía? Además +ultimamente traes cara de pocos amigos- Aioros no se daría por vencido fácilmente, no quería verlo de esa gorma

-Aioros, NECESITO estar solo-

-Pero la soledad no es buena, además...-

-¡Aioros!- Saga encendió su cosmos peligrosa mente por unos instantes dejando callado y sorprendido a su acompañante.- Vete de aquí- dijo un poco ya más calmado.

-C-claro, bueno... nos vemos Saga- Aioros se dirigió a la puerta y por última vez vió a Saga- Recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo- y sin más se fue.

-Tonto, no lo entiendes no puedes compren derme- Las últimas palabras de Aioros molestaron a Saga ¿Cómo podía perdonarlo? Eso no importaba, no importaba si todos lo perdonaban, él no podía, por sus actos había corrido sangre de sus compañeros dorados y de plata, no lo podían ntender, era imposibvle perdonarse.

**FLASHBACK **(Cáncer)

DM se encontraba en su templo admirando sus "hermosos trofeos" que se encontraban por todos lados, los cuales gritaban por piedad y compasion al guardian.

-No entiendo como puedes vivir xon estas cosas a tu alrededor-

-¡Afro! no esperaba verte por aquín pensé que eras muy delicado para entrar aquí- Afro vio con fastidio a DM, no le gustaba que lo consideraran afemido, por el hecho de que fuera el caballero más hermoso de los 88, además era tan hombre como ellos, después de todo era el caballero dorado de Píscis

-Muy gracioso DM- dijo con sarcasmso- En fin ¿No has notado muy extraños a nuestros compañeros?-

-¿A que terefieres?-

-Como lo supuse, ni te has dado cuenta- negó divertido ante la ignorancia de DM, qujien bufó molesto.

-No es como que me meta en la vida de los demás-

-No es tanto de meterse, es lo que es OBVIO!

-Como sea, solo dime que rayos pasó- Afro dió un suspiro de entre fastidio y resignación y continuó

-¿No has notado que últimamente están muy distantes?-

-No. no lo sabía, ¿Y ahora que les sucede a esos ineptos?-

-No tengo la menor idea, yo solo se que se evitan a toda costa, es un tanto tríste-

-Yo no le veo nada de malo, han de tener sus razones-

-Tal vez, pero recuerdo que cuando éramos mas jovenes solíamos divertirnos juntos-

-Uno no te póngas sentimental, y dos ni que la vida se fuera a acabr si nadie te habla-

-Pero eso implica soleda, y la soledad es algo horrible- DM se paró molesto, le desquiciaba que Afrodita siempre le llevara la contraria. Puso sus manos en su cintura y puso una de esas arrogantes sonrisas que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Y para que quieres a alguein contigo? Las personas son solo un estorbo en la vida, y sis estas con ellas solo debe de ser para que puedas obtener algo que quieras- Afrodita quedó impactado ante las duras palabras del cangrejo.

-Estas equivocado DM no todos buscan únicamente a las personas para utilizarlas y luego botarlas como si nada-

-Vaya que eres ingenuo, pero pienso lo que quieras, a mi no me importaría si las personas me dejaran de hablar, es más eso sería mejor me alejaría de todo contacto humano y disfrutaría de la calidez de Yomotsu- Afrodita se sintió por sus palabras, él siempre lo había considerado como uno de sus grandes amigos, y aquellas palabras lo hirieron, así que se drigió a la salida.

-Bien te dejo con tsu planes de soledad de crustaceo amargado, es más ponlos en práctica desde este momento- Al salir cerró azotando la puerto, el azote retumbo en todas partes del templo haciendo que DM se sobresaltara.

-¿Ahora que le sucede a éste? Bah! ya se le pasará-

**FLASHBACK** (Leo)

Aioria daba vueltas por su templo como él enjaulado (xD), estaba furioso, últimamente cierto guardián lo estaba haciendo rabiar y simplemente ya no toleraba su "hipocresía", no le gustaba que lo estuviera fastidiando con el pasado

-Hola Aioria- El guardián de la quinta casa volteó a ver a la persona que lo había distraído de sus pensamientos, y justamente era ese guardián que estaba insiste e insiste en algo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora... Shura?-

-Aún no piensas en perdonarme?- Aioria ya estaba más que harto de escuchar esas mismas palabras todos los días desde que volvieron a la vida, esas palabras sin sentimiento...

-Podrías dejar de fastidiarme con esa palabra de una buena vez?-

-Hasta que creas que mis palabras son sinceras lo haré-

-No te creo ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?-

-Por que el caballero de leo se caracteriza por tener un gran corazón, por eso- Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no tenía derecho a decirlo como debía ser como caballero.

-Y tu quién te crees para decirme como debo ser? No entiendes nada, y si no quieres salir herido de aquí te recomiendo que te vayas de una buena vez, o conocerás como es un caballero de Leo- Su cosmos empezó a elevarse considerablemente, a lo cual, Shura únicamente dio un leve suspiro y se fue a la salida.

-En verdad lo lamento- El león fue a la entrada de su templo a contemplar el paisaje que este le proporcionaba. Quería creer en sus palabras, que fueran verdaderas, pero no podía, en su corazón había demasiado dolor, durante toda su vida fue llamado "hermano del traidor", los demás se burlaban de él, incluso llegaban a lastimarlo, ya había sufrido mucho por su culpa y ya no lo deseaba mas.

**FLASHBACK **(Virgo)

En el templo de Virgo su guardián se encontraba meditando como era sus costumbre, mas no lograba concentrarse, lo cual era muy raro en él. Todo había sido desde la mañana, el comportamiento de su compañero , el guardián de Aries le había resultado muy raro, él siempre era muy tranquilo, de hecho, a su parecer eso era lo que más le caracterizaba

-No te duermas Shaka- El guardián de Virgo no tuvo la necesidad de abrir los ojos ya que sabía muy bien de quien se trataba

-Buenas tardes Kanon-

-Tardes? Yo creo que para ti ya son noches- dijo en tono burlón

-Cuantas veces decirte que no estoy dormido? Estoy meditando-

-Eso lo se, pero estoy muy seguro de que esta vez no podías meditar-

-Estas en lo cierto-

-Y eso?- Shaka suspiró con resignación, sabía que el gemelo no se iría o lo dejaría en paz hasta que le contara lo sucedió, pero la verdad a él no le gustaba contar detalles de du vida, aunque... tal vez el gemelo lo pudiera ayudar con ese dilema, así que sin mas preámbulos le contó lo sucedido

-Y eso fue todo-

-Vaya... no me lo hubiera imaginado de Mu, pero también es comprensible- Shaka le miró con desconcierto

-Razón de qué?-

-Cómo que de qué? Pues en parte se siente dolido ante tus dolido ante tus acciones, es entendible-

-Pero dolido de qué?- Kanon miró a Shaka con cara de "en serio ¬¬", hasta que se percató de que en verdad no entendía nada y un ataque de risa se vino a él, lo cula desconcertó más (si era posible ^^U)a Shaka quien únicamente se le quedó viendo.

-No puedo creer que en verdad no lo hayas notada- dijo calmandose un poco y quitando una pequeña lágrima de risa que se escabullía por su ojo.-Lo lamento amigo, por más que me gustaría decirte esto es algo que tu tienes que descubrir. En fin debo irme tengo una junta con el patriarca.

-Claro no hay problema Kanon de todos modos gracias, nos vemos-

-Hasta luego- dijo saliendo el geminiano dejando solo a Shaka pensando ¿Cómo era posible que incluso Kanon entendía lo que Mu sentía y el no?. La verdad esto no le gustaba pero tal vez si se seguía esmerando en su meditación encontraría la respuesta.

**Ya see soy muy mala los había dejado desde hace mucho pero últimamente no he estado muy bien de salud y la escuela me ha tenido muy atareada, pero ya trataré de darme más tiempo libre.**

**Kasumi fuera ;)**


End file.
